


The Accident

by Reid_Yo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reid_Yo/pseuds/Reid_Yo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just like actors, authors must show their versatility to be taken seriously. Sorry if this was to much</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Just like actors, authors must show their versatility to be taken seriously. Sorry if this was to much

An Accident

It was late at night when it happened, about 4AM when the sound of the phone almost made Holly jump out of her skin. When she finally picked up the phone she heard what could only be described as a robotic voice on the other end, it was monotonous and cold, showing no emotion whatsoever

"Hello, is this Holly Conrad?"

"Yes,"

"The same Holly Conrad who is married to Ross O'Donovan?"

She didn't want to answer, she wanted to hang up and wake up from this nightmare because she knew what was happening. With a deep breath she shakily answered the question

"Yes,"

"I'm going to need you to come to the hospital Mrs.Conrad, there has been an accident,"

The voice was still as robotic as the first moment she had heard it, this man had obviously done this before and there was no way that he was going to make her feel any worse

"Is everything ok?"

"Mrs.Conrad, please just come to the hospital,"

"I'm on my way!"

She ran to the car after pulling on the first clothes she could find, she didn't mind that she looked like hell because there were more important things happening right now. After she arrived at the hospital she took a few deep breaths before opening the door and going inside, slowly shuffling up the main desk where she approached a man dressed in police uniform

"Hello, I'm Holly Conrad, I...I got a call to..."

"Yes we know, please follow me,"

The man escorted her through the shining white hallways and lead her to a closed door, then turned to her and looked at her with a hard and cold stare that showed his professionalism

"He's right through here, if you wouldn't mind answering a few questions when you are done we would be very thankful,"

"Yes officer, thank you,"

The officer walked away and left her to stare at the wooden door, she knew that behind it was something that was going to change her life forever and for a while she just remembered all of the memories she could that made her smile. Eventually she reached for the handle and swung open the large door, only to see a group of nurses and doctors on one side of the room and a bed on the other with a badly injured body on it. A doctor turned when he heard the door open and rushed to meet the heart broken girl in front of him

"Hello, thank you for coming, you must be Holly?"

"Ye...yes,"

"He's right there, we can let you two be alone if you want,"

"Yes please,"

The doctored signalled to the others and soon there was nothing in the room except for the beeping of the heart monitor. As Holly's eyes filled with tears she walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at the body on it, and in that moment she realised that Ross might die. She held back the tears as best she could and pulled a chair beside the bed to sit down. The scraping of the chair made Ross twitch and he looked over with his eyelids heavy and his breathing sharp

"Hi doctor,"

"It's me Ross, I got the call and came as soon as I could, I'm so so sorry,"

She began to cry but as she wept she felt a hand loosely grip her arm as it was resting on the bed frame

"What are you sorry for? it wasn't your fault,"

"You wanted me to give you a ride from Arin's house but I didn't. If I did then this wouldn't have happened,"

"Holly it's ok, they told me I'm going to be fine, please stop crying,"

She straightened herself in the chair and looked down at Ross with her beautiful and caring eyes. She thought she felt a smile on her face but how she could even manage that was beyond her. She gently lent over the bed so that she was almost face to face with Ross

"Do you need anything? I'll do anything I can,"

"No I'm fine, just you being here is enough,"

"Ross I mean it, I'll run home and grab you your 3DS if you want me to!"

"No! Stay with me!"

His voice was as loud as he could be in his state and there wasn't much authority to it but Holly knew that he was trying to be serious. She started to think that her happy little Ross might be gone and now he would be serious and depressed, but before she could think about it anymore she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, looking around to see Dan staring down at her

"She's my wife doctor, she can stay,"

"It's Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Hospital called because I was on Ross' emergency contact list, I knew that you would be here for him but I needed to see him,"

"Dan?"

Dan knelt down so that he was staring Ross right in the face, his eyes were like a beacon to Ross when everything else was dark

"What is it buddy?"

"Can you tell Holly that I love her?"

"Ross no, it's not ending this way,"

"Danny please, tell her,"

"I'm not doing it, you are telling her yourself,"

"Then leave us alone, if you're not going to be helpful then I don't want you here,"

"Ross come on man..."

"Get out!"

She coughed as the words fell from his weak mouth and Dan immediately left, giving Holly a hug as he left. With Dan gone Holly pulled her chair closer and gently held onto one of Ross' hands, interlocking their fingers and kissing it softly

"I love you Holly,"

She felt the tears come back to her face but tried to choke them down, she knew Ross wouldn't want to see her cry

"I love you to Ross, I'll always love you,"

"I'm sleepy, can I go to sleep,"

Time froze as Holly heard the words, she knew that Ross was tired, she couldn't blame him, but she also knew that if Ross fell asleep then there as a very likely chance that he would never wake up and she didn't want that. She squeezed hard on his hand to fight back the tears as she leant over him an kissed him, feeling his cold lips on her skin sent shivers down her spine

"Your lips are so soft, I wish I had lips like them,"

"I know, I'll show you how to take care of your lips when they let you out of here,"

She felt her voice break on the last few words and hoped that Ross had not caught on to the lies that they had fed him. As she looked down at him her emotions over took her and she began to cry again, except this time Ross didn't mind

"I'm sorry Ross, I just love you so much, I'm always going to love you,"

She held her face against the edge of the bed and waited for a response, but she didn't get one. The monitor had slowed down so gradually that she had barely noticed and when she finally looked back at Ross she realised that it was all over. She would never hold Ross in her arms again, never see his beautiful smile, never hear his cute little accent that made her giggle when he got words wrong. Holly never forgot about Ross and never fully came to terms with the fact that he was gone. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or suggestions then please let me know


End file.
